Humor, Hormones, and Hogwarts
by Genkai Lady
Summary: Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, and the Weasley Twins are in for the surprise of their lives when some girls at Hogwarts are determined to show them a good time!


Humor, Hormones, and Hogwarts  
  
Author's Note: In memory of Casper Greenfield  
  
Disclaimer: My friends and I own nothing but Holly, Erin, Shawna, and the havoc they wreak.  
  
Part 1  
  
Shawna breathlessly stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. Her flushed cheeks suggested something more than the cold, she yelled "Hi guys! Oliver walked me back from the field."  
  
"No, really?" exclaimed Holly sarcastically, shoving a Danish in her mouth.  
  
"Ha ha," said Shawna. "Well, I have to go meet him by the lake now. Be right back."  
  
Sighing, Holly turned to Erin, "She's got it bad." stated Holly matter of factly.  
  
In the background, Fred and George were still having a thumb war to determine who got to sit closest to Holly. She glanced at them, and then decided not to include them in the conversation, "Studied for the upcoming Potions quiz?" Holly asked Erin.  
  
"Stundied? What's stundieing?" asked a puzzled Erin. She always got good grades and yet managed never to do any work.  
  
"I'll take that as a definitely not." chortled Holly.  
  
With Shawna and Oliver...  
  
"I w-wanted to talk to you about s-something..." stammered Oliver.  
  
"And?" asked Shawna impatiently.  
  
" I-Ihavetobreakupwithyou.You'regettinginthewayofmygameand...oh  
  
don't give me that look." bumbled Oliver in one huge breath.  
  
"Huh?" Shawna looked at Oliver like he was from a different planet.  
  
"We have to break up."  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Shawna.  
  
"I, well... You see, it's just that my coach is-and your a good person and all- but she says that you're in the way of my game playing, and we just aren't working..."  
  
"What! I don't care what your coach says, so why do you?!? All the kissing? The cute little gifts we snuck each other under the table? ALL FOR NOTHING? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU... YOU... CRAZY FASCIST!" yowled Shawna. "I can't believe this! Jerk!" she spit on Oliver's robes and stormed away, back to the safety of the common room.  
  
"Crap." muttered Oliver.  
  
Back in the common room...  
  
A livid, and furiously angry Shawna stormed into the common room. Thankfully, no one else was there except Holly, who was studying (as usual), and Neville, who was desperately trying to find Trevor.  
  
"Hello Shawna? What's the-" squeaked Neville.  
  
"SOD OFF!"  
  
"Ok," said Neville meekly as he went back to searching for Trevor.  
  
Holly watched as Trevor hopped out of the room and Neville ran frantically after him, "Um... might I guess this has to do with Oliver?" asked Holly quietly as she munched on a pumpkin pasty.  
  
She already knew what happened. In fact, almost everybody did. Shawna's screaming was hard NOT to hear, and they had been standing in plain sight.  
  
"That moron dumped me!" shrieked Shawna as she burst into hysterical sobs.  
  
At that moment, Erin burst in, "Yo. What's wrong?" asked Erin. "Oliver dumped her." lamented Holly.  
  
A change in expression came over Erin's face. She glanced from the sobbing Shawna to the field where Oliver was conversing with the team. A strange gleam came into her eyes. She lunged for her wand which Holly had confiscated earlier. She didn't say a word as she sprinted out the door.  
  
"No! Erin! If you kill Oliver, Shawna would never forgive you," screamed Holly, dropping her slice of chocolate cake as she sprinted after Erin.  
  
"I'm not going to kill him," Erin hollered back. Then she said quietly to herself, "Well, at least I'll try to."  
  
"I heard that." Holly yelled as she got to Erin just in time. She had the wand aimed at Oliver's forehead. Holly made an exhausted attempted to wrestle the wand away from her, but to no avail.  
  
With a surge of energy, Erin chanted, "Doomeyius Conflarius." There was a blinding flash of pink light.  
  
"Y-you turned h-him into a..." gasped Holly.  
  
The neon pink vat of Jell-O wobbled to and fro in the wind.  
  
Holly turned and ran back to the common room screaming, "I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I had nothing whatsoever to do with it!"  
  
"Score," muttered Erin as she too sprinted back to the common room.  
  
An hour later, after Oliver was back to being a human, everyone had seemed to have forgotten about the Potions test, and were talking about Erin's rampage about Oliver. The Slytherins all congratulated Erin, and everyone else thought it was actually pretty funny.  
  
"I have to get back to the Ravenclaw common room. Do you think the teachers will ask if I saw Erin attack Oliver?" chattered Holly nervously, and she hurriedly bit into her blueberry pie.  
  
"No, the entire team covered for her. I think they felt bad for me, and understood where she was coming from. Plus it was bloody funny." replied Shawna. She had somewhat recovered from Oliver's break up. And she wasn't mad at Erin now that she had strangled her for a while.  
  


* * *

  
Part 2  
  
Erin woke up and all her room mates had already left. She looked at the clock, put her hand on her forehead in a gesture of disappointment. But the subject of her disappointment would not be the only mistake that she would make that morning. In fact, at that very moment she was forgetting that she had been leaning on the elbow connected to the hand used in the gesture, and with an astonished look she tumbled off the bed onto the floor. Though no one was there to hear the brief obscenity she looked around as if to find the guilty party who were the real ones to call it out. Quickly Erin opened her bureau drawer and took out her robes. In too much of a rush she hastily crammed them over her pajamas, and claimed that she was done getting ready for her first class.  
  
The great hall was empty so she sprinted as fast as her legs could go. This did mean running into the occasional wall when tripping over her extra layer of clothing, but she got to class quickly enough. While running Erin debated on whether she should just go to the girl's bathroom to wait out the class. She came to a doubtful decision, halted at the closed door, straightened her robes, and went in.  
  
"Well, look who decided to give us the pleasure of her attendance in class. How lucky we are that Erin is so thoughtful," said Snape sarcastically, but with less cruelty than he would give a Gryffindor.  
  
"Uh, well. I..."  
  
"Oh, just sit down," Professor Snape barked. Then mumbled, "and try to not blow anything up today."  
  
All the forth years in the room chuckled, for Snape's last comment was well said. Erin was known to be worse at potions than Casper Greenfield who had no thumbs after that freakish skiing accident. Her partner, Shawna of Hufflepuff, was thought of as extremely patient, and that's even after she had tried to kill Erin during yesterdays potions class.  
  
"Hey Erin." Shawna said with a smile. They did there trademark greeting of taking opposite forearms and bumping them together.  
  
"I know I'm late. But I think I know where we're at," Erin said referring to the cauldron and beakers of smoking purple and green liquids, "Let's continue with the experiment."  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
*KA-BOOM*  
  
"I said LACEWIGS!" yelled Shawna.  
  
"That's what I put in, swiggley figs." said Erin defensively.  
  
"No, L-A-C-E-W-I-G-S! Oh what's the use," Shawna realizing that there would be no advantages from this argument, uncontrollably crept her hands toward Erin's neck. "Lacewigs," grumbled Shawna as she, with newly scorched eyebrows and a crazed expression, strangled dumbfounded Erin.  
  
Snape, hearing the huge explosion, peered above his magazine from his comfortable position at his desk. His eyes focused in on Shawna committing the violent act and everyone else staring at her in shock. He simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to his reading his magazine.  
  


* * *

  
Part 3  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom to change out of my pajamas."  
  
Shawna expecting a nonsense comment such as this said, "Ok, I guess I'll go with you."  
  
In the bathroom Erin explained the pajama situation to Shawna who was a little perplexed by it. Shawna and Erin, besides potions class, were very good friends even though they were in different houses. Erin was in Slytherin, Shawna was in Gryfflepuff (A/N- we couldn't decide), and their other best friend, Holly, was in Ravenclaw. None of them were over weight or ugly so there was nothing people could disagree with, looks wise.  
  
"I have my third class with Holly," Erin said looking down at her schedule, then looking at Shawna remarked, "and Oliver."  
  
Shawna halted in a dead stop in the middle of the hall which made a second year topple onto her and caused a little traffic jam with three other unsuspecting students. "What does that mean?" she said as she stepped over the now bigger pile of people, looking down at them with a befuddled look over her face.  
  
"Nothing." Erin walked briskly into her second class.  
  
Shawna ran to her next class before she had time to think about Erin's comment. She sat down began to read the assignment that was written sloppily on the board, "Find history of levitation with... how could she know about Oliver? Maybe I'm too obvious." Shawna thought, but just then she was interrupted by Oliver strolling in the door. In her rashness while turning away from the doorway, she flung her pencil off her desk. It flew in the air and perfectly hit the kid next to her in the head. He whipped around in his chair with his fist clenched, and she, seeing this, crossed her legs and looked down at her feet with her hands folded in her lap.  
  


* * *

  
Part 4  
  
"There's no way you can get into the Gryffindor wing," said George.  
  
"Want a bet?" Holly asked as she nibbled on some Triscuits.  
  
Fred answered for George, "Yah. Me, George, and Harry will try to go into one of your three houses," he said referring to Holly, and Erin and Shawna, "You three try to go into ours, and whoever gets in first wins."  
  
"All right, and the winner get the loser's password into their house for the rest of the year," replied Holly as she stole Neville's rice cakes.  
  
"Deal," George stuck his hand out to shake Holly's, but Fred rammed George before he could. The two of them began to quarrel and started punching each other.  
  
"God, this happens like every day. They can never agree on anything." Holly had now started talking to Erin.  
  
"Are we really going to try and go into their house?" asked Erin.  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
"Good, because I have a plan so cunning you could put a tail on it and call it a weasel."  
  
Holly and Erin walked around George and Fred, who were now rolling around on the ground, and went out of the great hall.  
  


* * *

  
Part 5  
  
Shawna sat down at a table by herself in the library. She had started to read out of one of her textbooks, but was distracted by Oliver trying to make the stain on his shirt disappear with his wand. He finally succeeded on making the stain go away, but had an enormous hole in his shirt. She suppressed a laugh and tried to carry on with her work.  
  
Erin and Holly, with a little bag of cookies, sat down at Shawna's table. Normally this would have been a pleasant little meeting between good friends, but Holly sat directly in Shawna's path of vision to Oliver. So Shawna was forced to tilt her head in a most uncomfortable position. Erin knew exactly what she was doing and couldn't stop herself from giggling at her friends broken neck looking position.  
  
"Of course. I'm so stupid." Holly said suddenly with a look like a weight had been lifted. She smiled and popped another cookie in her mouth.  
  
"I totally agree," Erin said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up, Erin."  
  
"Have you figured out something?" asked Shawna.  
  
"Yah. I've just found a way to make Kradoniac."  
  
"Oh. What?"  
  
Holly continuing, "It's supposed to make people a liquid sort of substance. If we drink it we can slip through the cracks of the door to the Gryffindor house and get in."  
  
"Score," said Erin.  
  


* * *

  
Part 6  
  
"Erin is dressed weird. She isn't covered in Slytherin colors, in fact she doesn't have her Slytherin badge on," Shawna said with a questioning look.  
  
"Hmm . . . oh what sorry?" replied Holly casually munching on another breakfast pastry. She barely looked up from her book, as usual. Shawna and Holly made their way back toward the castle after just watching one of the biggest Quidditch games of the year, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.  
  
"Ugh," groaned Shawna as she ripped the book out of Holly's hands, "I SAID ERIN IS DRESSED WEIRD, AND WHAT IS BLOODY WRONG WITH HER?" screamed Shawna, making everyone within a 50-foot radius begin to slowly creep away from her.  
  
"I don't know. She just thinks that Harry is a good Quidditch player," stated Holly as if it was a fact she had just read out of her book, "Hey, there's Oliver. Go talk to him."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't like me."  
  
"That's not what you are supposed to say Shawna. You are supposed to say I hate you for bringing him up."  
  
"But I don't, you and Erin are like my sisters. Well, I think you are at least. Neither of us would really know." Shawna had six older brothers, and Holly had no siblings, "Back to Erin please."  
  
"Right, she likes Harry," Holly sounded yet again like this was a fact from her book.  
  
"Oh, and is this your conclusion to some study? Well, If it is your conclusion than you conducted the study perfectly," Shawna and Holly turned towards the Quidditch field, ready to see proof that they were right.  
  
With Erin and Harry...  
  
Harry saw Erin walking back to the castle by herself and decided to walk with her, "So, did you watch the game?"  
  
Erin looked to see who it was. "Yah, I watched the whole thing. Nice job out there," said Erin rather shyly to Harry.  
  
Oliver suddenly jogged up to the two, "Wow, coming from Slytherin's number one house activist that's got to mean a lot," he commented.  
  
Erin squinted, and looked straight into Oliver's eyes. Oliver stared back. They stood there for about four seconds before Oliver finally gave up. He "walked" away as quickly as he could.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry while turning a violent red.  
  
"Well, just a little trick for getting people to go away."  
  
"Erin, I have been wanting to tell you something for a while, I um... well, that is..."  
  
"You...?" asked Erin, hoping for a certain question.  
  
"Um, never mind," Harry looked disappointed.  
  
"OK," Erin took on the same face as Harry.  
  
Oliver, who was now about 100 meters away, yelled to Harry, "HARRY! Let's go! The showers are going to close!"  
  
Harry stopped looking at his feet and looked into Erin's eyes, "I have to go." Erin looked up into his green eyes and this time didn't want the person she was looking at to go.  
  
"Harry! LET'S GO!" Oliver screamed.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry grabbed Erin's arms and swiftly yanked her in closer to him. He cupped her face in his gentle hands, and slowly drew her head closer to his. She immediately gave way and let him hold her against him. They embraced each other in a passionate kiss that they wished would last forever. Then he turned around, and ran to the showers with Oliver, never looking back to see Erin's reaction.   
  
Erin watched him until he went in the door to the boy's locker room then she ran to Shawna and Holly. She almost fell over a couple of times, but that was expected. When she got to her friends she couldn't help but smile with all of her teeth showing. "He kissed me," she happily gloated.  
  
"You mean you didn't notice the fireworks?" joked Holly as she ferociously chewed on some licorice.  
  
"OH, thanks Holly, but no, I actually didn't notice them."  
  
"That's ok. What did you do to Oliver?"  
  
"I gave him the evil eye," Erin said with a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
"Erin," Shawna scolded.  
  
"Sorry, I know you're like in love with him, or whatever. It was kind of fun though," Erin smiled.  
  
As soon as Shawna heard Erin say "love" she started to zone out. "I wonder what would happen if Oliver kissed me."  
  
Holly rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I have to go drown myself now."  
  
"I think I'd be up for a little of our favorite card game, Egyptian Ratscrew. What do you guys think?" At this all three girls laughed and ran into the castle.  
  


* * *

  
Part 7  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Erin said as she slid through the hall.  
  
"I think it's kind of fun being a puddle," declared Holly, "but it's kind of hard to eat this muffin."  
  
"Shut up you fascist cows. Someone will hear us."  
  
It was late at night and the three girls had all decided to carry out with their plan. They slid through the cracks, just as Holly had said, into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey, Erin. Your boyfriend's sleeping right above us," Holly gave a watery grin.  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
"Where are Fred, George, and Harry?" Shawna said thinking aloud. "Ok, Holly and me will go up these steps to see if they're the way to the boy's dormitory, and Erin, you go up those."  
  
Erin began to ascend the steps before Shawna had finished talking. Before she got to the door, she heard the boys inside talking.  
  
In the Gryffindor boy's dormitory...  
  
Harry sat up, "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't know what to do about the midyear ball."  
  
"That's nice. Can I go back to sleep now?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't know who to ask to dance. I mean, I know who, but I don't know if I should."  
  
"Harry please shut up."  
  
"I think I will ask her."  
  
Ron sat up, "Harry. Do this tomorrow!"  
  
"Man, don't get so touchy. Pig head."  
  
Dean turned his head and began talking, "Will you guys be quiet? It's none of my business, but I can't bloody sleep."  
  
"SHUT UP, DEAN! Oh, so you're calling me a pig head. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"  
  
Dean began talking again, "Please BE QUIET!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Ron as he lunged at Dean, missed him, and toppled on top of Seamus.  
  
"What's going on, you guys? It's late... slleg hlepg fi *snort*" Seamus collapsed on the floor, experiencing Ron's fury as Ron punched him in the stomach.  
  
"YOU FREAKO! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" howled Seamus as he attacked Ron.  
  
Harry jumped onto Ron and began yanking is hair out in tufts.  
  
"GET OFF ME, PSYCHO PIG HEAD!" Ron yelled.  
  
"YOU GET OFF ME, PIN HEAD!" replied Harry.  
  
"PIN HEAD! OH, THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO DROP YOU LIKE A BAG OF DIRT!"  
  
"PIN HEAD! PIN HEAD! PIN HEAD!" Harry taunted.  
  
Dean then hopped on top the three boys and began beating them with his bedside lantern, "BLOODY FASCIST!"  
  
With blood curling screams, the boys all leapt on top of each other, with Dean pounding everyone, Seamus scrambling to get out from the bottom, Ron pounding Seamus, Harry pounding Ron, Neville pounding a small teddy bear, and so on and so forth. Then they burst out the door, and landed nearly right on top of Erin, who had been listening into the whole conversation. Then all of a sudden...  
  
"What's going on up there?"  
  
All the boys stopped punching each other. They looked like a strange statue with them all keeping perfectly still, but still holding each other's hair and still in attack positions. Seamus let out a little squeak.  
  
"Oh crap. It's Professor Dumbledore." Harry whispered.  
  
Erin began to drip down the stairs so that she would not be caught with all the boys. She narrowly passed Dumbledore, who was going up the steps to see what all the commotion was, and met her friends at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"C'mon. Lets go."  
  


* * *

  
Part 8  
  
"Are you going to the ball next week?" Erin had been thinking about it ever since the boys rumble in the Gryffindor wing.  
  
The clouds lazily drifted by.  
  
"If someone asks me."  
  
"But Holly, what about Fred and George? They've been asking you for months."  
  
"I would, except I think a war would start if I danced with only one of them."  
  
"That's true. Oh man, look over there. You can just smell the tension." Erin pointed toward Shawna and Oliver, who were sitting on a nearby bench, not speaking to each other (as usual). Holly put down the container of Every Flavor Beans and focused her attention on the awkward pair.  
  
With Shawna and Oliver...  
  
"Oops." Shawna dropped the book she was reading, down by her feet.  
  
Oliver immediately got down on his knees in the dirt, "I'll get it."  
  
"No. That's ok. I'll get it." She reached down for the book. They found their noses only one inch apart. A breeze ruffled Oliver's hair. Shawna was overcome and almost cried, little did she know Oliver was feeling the same way.  
  
"I-I have to go." stammered Shawna. She felt something catch her arm as she was walking away, and she turned around. Oliver had stood up, and as soon as their eyes met, he leaned forward. She leaned in to meet him. They hesitated, and they looked into each others eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met in a brief but wonderful kiss. There was about five seconds of fire works and huge blazing bonfires, and then Shawna realized what was happening. She snatched the book off the ground and dashed away.  
  
Back with Erin and Holly...  
  
"That turned out better than expected." Erin said.  
  
"That was awesome. I've wanted that to happen for a while now," Holly turned back to Erin with an expression of happiness.  
  
"Oliver seems rather bewildered." Oliver was stood rooted to the ground, and was severely spacing out. He had totally forgotten the huge hole in his shirt and pretty much everything else. You could tell by his extremely red face that he was totally smitten.  
  
"I think that's an understatement."  
  


* * *

  
Part 9  
  
"You owe us your password." Shawna was in rather a bad mood after Oliver still hadn't invited her to the ball.  
  
"We don't owe you anything." George and Fred were in rather a bad mood today after Holly had refused to go to the ball with them 126 times.  
  
"We got into the Gryffindor wing."  
  
"We didn't see you."  
  
"But Erin knows about what happened in the boy's dormitory."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, "So she knows about Harry?"  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"Yah whatever. Give me your password."  
  
George looked straight at Shawna, "No."  
  
Shawna flared her nostrils and glared into George's eyes. George Flared his nostrils and glared into Shawna's eyes.  
  
"Die you fascist!"  
  
"I'll never give you the password." Then Shawna leaped on top of George, started clobbering him, and finished off the buttered toast that she was eating for breakfast. Fred was eating an apple, sitting comfortably, and watching the two as if it were a theatrical performance.  
  
"Why do you want the password anyway?" George managed to yell out.  
  
"None of your business!" Shawna yelled back while thrusting a fork up George's nose.  
  
Just then Erin ran in and saw the fight taking place. She shook her head, sprinted to them, and... dove in. All three of them were in a battle royal. But then Holly came in, dropped her bag of chips, and broke up the fight. Shawna was mad at Holly because she thought she was winning. George was mad at Holly because he thought he was winning. Erin was mad at Holly because she had interrupted her great fun.  
  
"Bravo! Encore! Encore," Fred then saw Holly looking at him with uncontrollable fury, "Oh, I mean, I tried to stop them,"  
  


* * *

  
Part 10  
  
Oliver walked into the library and found exactly what he had been looking for. He strolled nervously to the table, pushed of the books on a chair, and sat down.  
  
"Hello. Um, I know we haven't really talked much after I broke up with you, but I... um. Well, I just think I made a big mistake... l have to be in a quidditch game this Thursday, and after that is the ball. And if you're not going with anyone, do you think you could go with me? I know it's all of a sudden, but it will be fun and I'll get you really good seats for the game, and um..."  
  
Oliver went on like that for about five more minutes before he realized that Shawna had passed out. He rushed to the hospital wing with her in his arms, and waited for her wake up.  
  
7 minutes later...  
  
"Yes. She'll be fine. It was nothing serious," the nurse reassured Oliver. Then she pull back the curtain that had been around Shawna, and brought out a chair in for Oliver to sit on.  
  
"I think you missed a lot of what I said, but I think you heard the first part," Oliver hoped he wouldn't have to repeat himself. "Um, can I take the losing consciousness for a yes?"  
  
Shawna laughed. "Yah, I'll go with you."  
  


* * *

  
Part 11  
  
The three forth year girls all got front row seats for the quidditch game Thursday afternoon. The game was between Slytherin and Gryffindor so many people came to see the rivals play. Erin and Holly were rooting for Slytherin, although Gryffindor was their biggest enemy at the time, but it was terribly obvious that Shawna had changed sides.  
  
When the seekers were going full speed for the snitch, she still looked in the direction of Gryffindor's keeper. She clearly was not to into the game. On the other hand, Erin was living it up. She had six tubs of popcorn and found pleasure in throwing some of it at the Gryffindor players as they went by. Holly also had some popcorn, but she sadly couldn't spare any for throwing.  
  
In the end, to the joy to Erin, Slytherin won. Holly and Erin then had fun distracting the Slytherin guys who were still flying, and making them fall off their broomsticks. The Gryffindor seeker, Harry, was totally out of it during that game. He kept looking at the people watching the game, especially in the three girls' direction. The Gryffindor keeper, Oliver, wasn't playing his best either. He kept staring at, what was most obviously, Shawna.  
  
"What was up with Harry?" asked Holly.  
  
"Maybe he was trying to see who Oliver was staring at," Erin looked straight at Shawna.  
  
Shawna saw Erin's piercing stare, "What?"  
  


* * *

  
Part 12  
  
The huge dining hall had been decorated wonderfully for the ball. There were streamers and banners everywhere. The ceiling had more stars than usual, and there were candles all along the rafters. The band was playing soft music that seemed to draw people to the dance floor. Everyone was in a daze, and many people could hardly stand, let alone dance. The lighting, the alluring smells, and the sounds were all perfect.  
  
Holly came in with Fred and George, looking like puppy dogs, not too far behind. She had a golden yellow dress on that everyone who saw her thought looked great, but most people couldn't see her behind the buffet table. Shawna came with Oliver's arm around her shoulders. Erin came in with a blue-green dress on that she knew would be ruined by the end of the night.  
  
This time when Oliver asked Shawna to dance he was ready, and he caught her just as she began to fall over. They danced at every song except for one which Shawna was too busy pounding George.  
  
After about 30 minutes of dancing, talking, and eating...  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Harry looked like he was in pain.  
  
"What? Wasn't there someone special you wanted to dance with tonight?" Erin was thinking about what she had overheard Harry say in the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well, ask her then."  
  
"I am."  
  
The End 


End file.
